


Un día saldré volando

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Beaches, Character Death, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Love, M/M, Terminal Illnesses, Vacation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Por favor, Ko. Tengo gana de partir, tú y yo a solas. Quiero escaparme de esta ciudad, se siento... sofocar. Quiero pasar tiempo contigo, donde no conocimos a nadie, en un lugar donde podemos estar un poco en paz. Te ruego.”
Relationships: Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Un día saldré volando

**Un día saldré volando**

Yabu estaba sentado en la habitación, a solas.

Tenía en mano las fotos del último viaje que Hikaru y él habían hecho juntos.

El menor sonreía, feliz.

Tenía los ojos luminosos, un brillo en la mirada llena de vida.

Mucho más que la suya.

Recordaba exactamente esos momentos, cada palabra que se habían dicho, cada gesto que habían cumplido.

Recordaba la tensión, el miedo, la imposibilidad de acostarse tranquilo, sin poder apagar el cerebro, sin ser constantemente perseguido por las pesadillas.

Pero lo había hecho por Hikaru, porque se lo debía.

Y porque, al final, de cualquier parte fueran en Japón, la situación no iba a cambiar.

_“¿Kota?” se oyó llamar mientras estaba ocupado leyendo, sentado cerca de la cama._

_“¿Qué pasa, Hikka?” le había preguntado, con una sonrisa._

_“Partamos.”_

_Dijo esa palabra mirando afuera de la ventana, a ese solo que sólo podía ver pero sentir no, encerrado en el frio de esa habitación._

_Yabu lo miró mucho tiempo, sin darle una respuesta._

_Al final, suspiró._

_“No deberíamos, Hikka. Qué…” querría haberle pedido que sentido tuviera dejar Tokyo, pero se paró pronto._

_El menor, de todas formas, había entendido, y puso un aire grave._

_“Por favor, Ko. Tengo gana de partir, tú y yo a solas. Quiero escaparme de esta ciudad, se siento... sofocar. Quiero pasar tiempo contigo, donde no conocimos a nadie, en un lugar donde podemos estar un poco en paz. Te ruego.” lo imploró._

Nunca había sido bueno a negarle algo a su novio.

Habían partido de prisa, como si tomada la decisión fuera imposible esperar.

Lo había llevado en Naha, en la prefectura de Okinawa.

A Hikaru siempre le había gustado el mar, y tenía en mente su mirada emocionada, feliz cuando habían bajado del aéreo y había respirado hondo, inspirando el aire salado.

La primera noche se habían encerrado en la habitación, ordenando comida, sin tener la fuerza de salir para hacer algo.

Se habían quedado en la cama, hablando.

O, mejor, Hikaru hablaba y Kota se quedaba en silencio escuchando, perdido en la énfasis que el menor metía en todo lo que decía, perdido en su expresividad, en sus ojos vivos.

Se había dormido abrazándolo, hundiendo la cara en el hueco de su cuello, respirando su olor.

Mañana habían ido a la playa, encontrándola casi desierta.

Habían caminado un poco en la arena, nunca dejándose la mano, luego Hikaru había pedido de entrar en agua, y Kota no se lo había negado.

Habían nadado un poco de tiempo, antes que el menor se pusiera a ir bajo el agua, yendo detrás de él para asustarlo, tocándolo donde no deberías haberlo tocado, al menos no donde otras personas pudieran verlo.

Pero Yabu no le había dicho nada.

Lo había dejado hacer como quería, se había dejado tocar, lo había acariciado despacio, testando la consistencia de su piel bañada bajo el agua del mar.

Al final, no había resistido más.

_Cogieron pronto sus cosas por la playa, volviendo al hotel._

_Cerrada la puerta, Yabu se lanzó hacia él sin preámbulos._

_Sentía la erección presionar bajo su traje de baño, casi dolorida, y se apresuró a quitárselo, repitiendo la misma acción con el menor._

_Lo hizo retroceder hasta que no cayeron en el colchón, y Kota cerró los ojos un momento, abrumado por el calor de la piel de Hikaru bajo la suya, por la sensación de sus manos encima, de su lengua que le acariciaba el pecho._

_Se quedó unos momentos quieto, como en trance, luego lo sintió agitarse bajo de él y retomó control._

_Se puso a besar cada centímetro de piel que encontraba, tocándolo, siempre con delicadez, sintiendo ese aire tan diferente de todas las veces cuando lo había tomado como si fueran animales, como si fuera lo último que hacía en su vida._

_No había urgencia ahora, sólo la gana de sentirse más cerca, de experimentar el cuerpo del otro enteramente, como si nunca hubieran estado en la misma cama, teniendo sexo, en cuatro años._

_Yabu se bajó aún más con la lengua en su erección, envolviéndola en la boca, empezando un movimiento lento y sistemático, oyendo los gemidos del menor mezclarse en su mente con la sensación del sabor salado de su piel._

_Mientras tanto comenzó a prepararlo, dejando deslizar dentro de él un dedo a la vez, cuidado de no hacerle daño, conteniendo como podía la gana de tomarlo ahora mismo._

_Cuando creyó que fuera listo, de todas formas, titubeó._

_Se apoyó con las manos en el colchón, levantándose encima a él y mirándolo en los ojos, expresando su duda sólo en la mirada, sin decir una palabra._

_Y Hikaru entendió._

_“No voy a romperme, Kota.” murmuró, tratando de sonreír pero no teniendo éxito, demasiado involucrado en el deseo que tenía de él._

_Kota no se lo hizo repetir una segunda vez._

_Se arregló más cómodo entre sus piernas, penetrándolo con un empujón delicado, firme._

_Hikaru gimió, inclinando la cabeza en la almohada, extendiendo el cuerpo hacia lo de su novio, tratando de sentirlo más._

_Con la complicidad de la urgencia, el deseo o el cúmulo de sensaciones dadas por el cuerpo del menor, Yabu se sintió demasiado pronto cerca de su límite._

_Se controló bastante para llevar una mano a la erección de Hikaru, moviéndola rápida, erráticamente, hasta que el menor se corrió, un gemido cerca de ser un grito y una expresión de pura estasis en la cara._

_Y fue solo mirando esa cara que Kota no pudo resistir más, y llegó al orgasmo dentro el cuerpo de su novio._

_Querría poderse desmayar encima a él, sentía de no poder resistir más, pero tuvo la cura de ponerse a lado, deslizando despacio afuera de su cuerpo._

_Se quedó mirándolo, mientras le pasaba distraídamente un dedo en la mejilla, quitándole de la cara el pelo bañado de sudor._

_Hikaru seguía teniendo los ojos cerrados, mientras trataba de controlar su respiración._

_Se llevó una mano al pecho sólo por un segundo, bastante para que Yabu se sintiera oprimir por el pánico._

_Al final se giró hacia de él, y los ojos finalmente abiertos sólo expresaban serenidad._

_“Gracias, Ko.”_

Yabu no le había preguntado porque lo estuviera agradeciendo, lo consideró superfluo.

No estaba enteramente seguro, pero podía imaginarlo.

Lo estaba agradeciendo para haberlo llevado allí, lo estaba agradeciendo para haberse quedado con él, para todos los momentos pasados juntos, sólo los dos de ellos, cuando lo había hecho sentir exactamente donde quería estar, con la persona con quien quería estar.

Cuando habían vuelto a Tokyo ya no había sido lo mismo, no habían sentido lo mismo, y todo había ido pronto cuesta abajo.

Pero todavía tenían el recuerdo de esos días que los guardaban atados a esa realidad, a hacerla sentir todavía viva, presente.

Y Yabu de vez en cuando veía ese recuerdo en los ojos de Hikaru, lo veía sereno y se sentía un poco mejor pensando de haber hecho algo por él, aunque no bastante, no como le habría gustado hacer.

Pensó en las últimas palabras que le había dicho antes de convencerlo a llevarlo a Okinawa, a partir, a dejar Tokyo como si pudieran dejar allí todos sus problemas.

_“Ko, es lo sólo que te pido. Un último recuerdo, nuestro. Y luego... podré ir en paz.”_

Y pensándolo, no podía evitar de creer que el menor hubiera tenido una especie de presagio que lo había llevado a esa petición.

Habían vuelto desde hace menos de dos semanas, cuando había sido despertado por una llamada en plena noche.

Había corrido hacia el hospital donde Hikaru había sido paciente durante meses, pero le parecía de no poder ir bastante rápido.

Cuando había llegado, la mirada del doctor había sido suficiente.

_“Tuvo un derrame pleural grave. Es bastante frecuente en pacientes con su patología. Las funciones respiratorias fueron comprometidas y...”_

Yabu suspiró.

No le gustaba pensar en esa noche, la noche cuando todo se había acabado, cuando Hikaru había partido por su último viaje, esta vez sin llevarlo consigo.

Kota miró la enésima vez esas fotos, y luego las guardó.

Su viaje, estaba seguro, llevaba un poco más lejos.

Llevaba en esos días en Naha, llevaba al tiempo pasado juntos antes que se enfermara, en lo que se habían arrastrado después de la noticia de la enfermedad.

Yabu iba a guardar esos recuerdos, iba a nutrirse con esos para paliar la falta de Hikaru en su vida.

Porque aunque hubiera muerto, sabía qué su presencia dentro de él no iba a desaparecer, no completamente.

Todavía había en él el rastro de esos recuerdos y de su cara feliz, y esos la muerte nunca iba a podérselos arrancar.


End file.
